A Sweet Exchange
by creativegoddess
Summary: A simple exchange of something small can lead to something even bigger. HG SyaoYuui


**A/N:** This is the fluff fic I wrote after writing a really angsty chapter of ToLS. I kinda felt a little guilty after being so mean so I decided to write them something nice. And here it is! This fic was inspired by something me and a friend did in an RP once which in turn had borrowed something from Cardcaptor Sakura. If you've read that series then I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Edit:** I was a bit tired when I posted this so I forgot to do the spacing. It's done now so enjoy~

* * *

A Sweet Exchange

Valentine's Day, a day when girls give chocolates to the boys they like. Well, that was the traditional way of things. Nowadays there were a few guys that gave gifts to the ones they liked. Also, though less common, sometimes friends exchanged delicious chocolates with each other. It was a day for everyone.

So what was Syaoron doing staring at the teddy bear in his hands? It was a cute thing that matched the colour of his eyes. It stared back at him, its little stitched mouth giving the appearance of a grin. He really didn't know why he had made it. No, scratch that. He _did_ know. He just tried not to think of the reason.

The young brunet didn't like the feeling of feeling unbalanced. He never usually felt that way. He was always the one to send people for a loop. This bear was proof that he was walking on uneven ground.

"Nii-san! If you don't hurry we'll be late!" his brother called to him.

Sighing, Syaoron put the bear away in his bag and went off to school.

/

Yuui was starting to think bringing it to school wasn't the best idea he had ever had. What if someone saw it? Well, to be honest it probably wouldn't be that big a deal. So he had come to school with a cerulean teddy bear. That would mean he had a liking for plush toys. Though someone with a good eye would be able to tell that it was hand-made.

He sighed, checking the time. It was nearly time for school to start. He had to set up for his first class. But what was he to do with that teddy bear? He couldn't just leave it out where everyone could see it. Who knows what kind of rumors the students might start.

He thought of the best place as he set everything up but he just couldn't come up with one.

Then the bell rang. He quickly hid the bear in his desk as the students filed in.

/

The best times to have cooking class were first thing the morning, right before lunch and at the end of the day. At least that's when Syaoron liked to have it, not that he would ever diverge that information. That was something that only he would ever know.

Now, Syaoron was usually quite good at remembering the day. There were, however, times when it slipped his mind to completely. Today was one of those days. That wasn't to say he had lost track of it, that wasn't the case. He knew it was the fourteenth of the second month and that he had cooking last but he had forgotten the importance of that date. Bringing that nag had been an unconscious impulse on his part. He really had no idea what to do with it. So he kept it with him and decided to worry about it later.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, he couldn't help sighing in the disappointment. School was the one place where he could always see him.

As all the other students dashed outside, he slowly trudged towards the door.

/

Yuui had to admit that he was always a little sad when the final bell rang. He loved this school and absolutely loved to teach. But even more than either of those, he loved seeing a certain someone. Someone he could only see comfortably at school.

Being a teacher, he couldn't possibly forget what today was. He had decided to have all his classes make a special kind of chocolate. Though it was a bit cliché to him but the girls seemed to enjoy it, quite a few of the make students blushed as they made it, perhaps thinking of receiving it.

Yuui noticed something left on one of the work tables. That bag… He remembered seeing Syaoron with it. Maybe he had forgotten it. Thankfully, the boy still hadn't left yet.

"Ah, Syaoron-kun!" He held up the bag as the boy turned to him. "You forgot this."

Syaoron blinked at it as if he had to try to remember what was inside, "Oh." He smirked. "You keep it. It suits you." He left.

Yuui stared after him. Strange. Then he took out the thing in the bag and looked at it in confusion. "A… bear?"

/

White Day, a day where boys give girls gifts in thanks for the previous month. Though nowadays, anyone could give gifts if they had received chocolate. It was an exciting moment, girls' hearts racing to know if their feelings where returned, the occasion was as joyous and nerve-wracking as Valentine's Day.

And it was a time when Yuui couldn't sit still. He was a jumble of nerves, couldn't concentrate on anything and did everything he could to keep his hands busy. Why was he like this? What reason did he have to be this way? Of course, he'd be fooling himself if he claimed not to know. The reason sat right in front of him. He only had to make sure not to say its name out loud for fear of Fai's teasing.

He glanced at the clock, getting even more nervous as he saw the time. He had to get to school.

Sighing, Yuui headed off, feeling as if his nerves were on fire.

/

Syaoron felt refreshed. He wasn't quite sure why but he had a good feeling about this day. Though it seemed as if he had forgotten something. He hadn't forgotten the day, he knew the importance of it but perhaps that was why it seemed off. It might be something related to this day that had slipped his mind for the moment. But for all the world he just couldn't think of it. It was starting to bother him.

Though there was no need to spoil his good mood. He would be just fine and wouldn't let anything worry him. There was no reason to fret over something he couldn't remember. Besides, there was always the chance that the mystery would be solved anyway. That seemed to be the way of things.

"Syaoran!" he called to his brother. "It's time to head out."

Today was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

/

Yuui was rather pleased with himself. He had been able to stay composed for the entire day. Even during the last period of the day when he had that person in his class he had managed to keep his head. Despite what he still had to do, he was surprised that he was quite calm and collected… for the moment anyway. Since the moment he had gotten to school he had been trying to get a few minutes alone with Syaoron. He didn't have much success. Someone would always interfere and prevent his mission from being completed. But nothing could get in the way now.

The bell rang and the students began to rush out, happy to finally be able to go home.

Syaoron-kun," Yuui called before he could escape. "I need to talk to you about something."

/

Syaoron wondered if this was one of those cliché situations where he had done something horribly wrong and causing the teacher to never want to see him again. Of course, that would only make sense if they were dating, which they weren't. As far as Syaoron knew, at any rate. Nevertheless, that was the first thing that came to mind when the blond said they needed to talk. He started to wonder where his head was half the time.

But from the vibrant blush on the man's face and his restless eyes, it was obvious to the boy that it had to be something else. He wasn't sure what that something was, however. Frowning, he turned back into the classroom and went to stand before the teacher's desk. That somehow made him more nervous and Syaoron couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

"What is it, Yuui-sensei?" he asked almost sweetly.

/

That smirk was attracting in its own weird way. It drew him in even as it made him worry about what the boy was thinking.

He blinked slowly and shook his head as he realized that he was getting distracted. He found that easy to do in the presence of his student. "Well," he started, "I just… needed… to…" His voice trailed off and he felt his face burning.

Syaoron examined him. "Are you sick?" he asked. "Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He raised a hand to try to feel the man's forehead.

"Um, no, that's-!" Yuui panicked, taking an involuntary step backwards. He quickly scooped up the bag he had put his bear in and shoved it into the boy's arms. "This is for you…" he muttered, looking away.

/

Syaoron raised an eyebrow at the obviously flustered teacher. He was usually more composed than this. Something had upset his balance. Now, the boy could have spent quite a long time on this but figured there wasn't much point to it. Instead, he turned his attention to the bag that has been given to him.

"For me?" he questioned. When Yuui nodded, he opened it up and took out its contents. It was a teddy bear the exact same colour as the teacher's eyes. "This is…"

"For White Day," the blond murmured, still unable to look at him.

"White Day?" He frowned in confusion. "Why for White Day?"

The man just stared at him. "In return for last month…" His voice sounded so small.

"Last month?"

/

Yuui wasn't sure what to think. The brunet had obviously forgotten about the gift from before. He felt crushed. May be shouldn't have brought this day up at all. But what was he to do now? His brain didn't seem to want to function now.

"That's- well… umm… bear- Valentine's- then…" he babbled, not sure what he was trying to do. Everything was useless.

"Valentine's Day?" The student seemed to think it over. Then a spark of remembrance flashed in his eyes. "Oh, that was on Valentine's Day?" The teacher just looked at him. He shrugged. "I had forgotten what day it was back then."

"You… forgot?" He found it hard to believe _anyone_ could forget something that important. Had the brunet _not_ noticed the massive amount of tasty brown candy? "All the girls with chocolates didn't ring any bells?"

He shrugged again. "I didn't really pay attention to that." Then he glanced at the bear and hugged it close to his chest. "But I suppose something good came out of it, right, Yuui?"

/

"Pardon?"

Syaoron flushed slightly and avoided the older man's eyes. "I can guess what you named yours," he teased, trying to divert his attention.

It worked. Yuui turned away with a red face. He coughed nervously. "An-anyway, I, uh, hope you like it."

The boy smirked. He loved making the teacher blush. True, it was fun making anyone flustered but this man would always come out on top. Perhaps that was just his preference but it didn't really matter so he didn't dwell on it for long. "I do," he replied, holding it close. "Yuui-sensei."

"Yes?"

Syaoron grabbed the front of the teacher's shirt and dragged him down into a brief yet fierce kiss. Pulling away, he smiled mischievously. "See you tomorrow, Yuui-sensei."

He turned to leave.

/

Yuui stood frozen in place. Was he just… kissed? It certainly seemed like it. He had felt their lips touch, hadn't he? That would mean… His face was on fire.

"Sy-Syaoron-kun… j-just…" His brain seemed to have fried within a span of five seconds. It was a jumble of incoherent words and emotions that were so tangled they couldn't be untied. His heart beat furiously in his chest. He was just glad Syaoron had already gone; he didn't want the boy to see him like this.

Trying to calm down, the blind leaned against his desk and took deep, relaxing breaths. Then he reached into one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out an amber-coloured bear. He held a hand to his lips as he gazed happily at his gift.

"Well," he whispered, smiling, "this turned out to be a wonderful White Day. Don't you think so, Syaoron?"

/

When Syaoron got home, he immediately went to his room and collapsed on his bed. He curled up, getting comfortable and cradled his new bear in his arms. He knew what he had forgotten would come up at some point. Maybe not in that way but that wasn't really the point.

His lips twitched into a smirk as he remembered the kiss he had given his dear teacher. He was sure the blond would be quite flustered by it for quite a while. That would allow for a few interesting conversations. A soft chuckle escaped him as he thought about it. This would be fun.

Pulling the bear closer, he breathed in Yuui's lingering scent. It was a sweet smell, as if he had been working on baked goods recently. It relaxed him.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Yuui," he murmured. "I'm sure it will be just as good as today." Then he unknowingly drifted off into the peaceful abodes of sleep.


End file.
